LexCorp
LexCorp Originally organized as an aerospace engineering firm, LexCorp has since become one of the world's largest and most diversified multi-national corporation. Under the management of its founder, president and CEO, Lex Luthor, LexCorp grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses in Metropolis until it eventually owned what economists once estimated that Luthor employed 2/3rds of Metropolis' eleven million inhabitants. History Luthor used his genius to begin a private firm that began as an aerospace manufacturer with offices on the top floor of Metropolis' famed Daily Planet building. His innovations brought attention as well as great wealth and fortune. From there, he began building his empire, acquiring then-struggling airlines Inter-Continental Airlines and Atlantic Coast Air Systems. Renaming the airlines LexAir, the brand was the initial extension that made Luthor's name synonymous with advanced technology. When rising profits were threatened by fuel shortages, Luthor bought out Southwestern Petroleum, renaming it LexOil. Luthor's aquisitions continued in this pattern until an American couldn't get through the day without exposure to something Luthor owned. Luthor entered the world of high finance by investing in the Metropolis Mercantile Bank, Commerce Bank of Metropolis, and First Metro Security - and moved into all the major financial markets, absorbing new holdings worldwide. LexCorp soon bought out a Metropolis television station and acquired a satellite transmission company, linking both under the corporation's new LexCom subsidiary as SuperStation WLEX. Luthor moved LexCorp's offices into a newly constructed ninety-six story world headquarters at the eastern tip of the borough of New Troy, its distinct L-shaped design reinforcing the Luthor name to the world. When Lex Luthor used his fame and public image to be elected President of the United States, management of the company was handed to Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. When Luthor's presidency was teetering into failure, Talia stripped the company of assets and attempted to financialy ruin him. Following Luthor's dismissal as president, he unofficially fired her and took back his place, unaware that she kept a portion of stock from him. A year after the events of the Infinite Crisis LexCorp has had its stocks dissolved and sold off to other companies, most notably Wayne Enterprises, as Talia had donated a large portion of its profits to the Wayne Foundation during Superman and Batman's year long absences. Lana Lang has since become LexCorp's new CEO following Luthor's public acquittal from criminal charges, although the company began heading towards bankruptcy. Lang used LexCorp's resources to assist Superman on an urgent matter, and as such, she found herself in violation of her contract which forbade her from aiding and abetting Superman in any and all matters. As such, she was terminated from the company, returning Luthor to the company's position of CEO. Branches Luthor Technologies Research and development into weapons, pharmaceuticals, robotics, computer hardware and software, bio-engineering, fertiliser, preservatives, hydroponics, air conditioning, and probably other things. Luthor Industries Operates most of Metropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment and waste disposal. Luthor Communications Phone company (LexCom), television stations (LexTel and Luthor News Network) and briefly the Daily Planet newspaper. Luthor Enterprises Cash businesses, including hotels (Lexor), rented accommodation, restaurants and public transportation. Luthor Financial Banks, brokerage houses, investment firm (LexEl Investments). Luthor Foundation Philanthropic enterprises including Luthor Hospital, Luthor Home for Children, Luthor Foundation for the Arts and LexMet Square Garden. File:Lexcorp1.jpg File:Lexcorp2.jpg File:LexOil1.jpg File:LexOil2.jpg File:LexCorpTower.jpg File:Lexcorp_Tower_01.jpg File:TheAdventuresOfSuperman596TwinTowersPanel.jpg File:Metropolisfuture.jpg File:LexCorpTower2.jpg File:TwinLexTowers.jpg File:EmployeeTags.jpg Trivia *LexCorp first appeared in Superman #2 (February, 1987) *For a brief period, the Daily Planet came under the ownership of LexCorp, but Luthor quickly became disenchanted with what he considered the low profit margins of the newspaper business. *It was estimated that LexCorp at its height, either directly or indirectly, employed nearly two-thirds of the city's 11 million people. *In addition to its many properties in the greater Metropolis area, LexCorp has domestic holdings in Los Angeles, Denver, Houston, New Orleans, Chicago, Gotham City, and Boston. *LexCorp currently maintains financial institutions, research facilities, refineries, and/or manufacturing plants in a score of countries, including Australia, Venezuela, Argentina, Brazil, Germany, Switzerland, France, the Union of South Africa, Saudi Arabia, Japan, Singapore, and the free market of Hong Kong. *A majority of local businesses were wholly- or partially-owned subsidiaries of LexCorp. Among those many subsidiaries are such diverse businesses as Advanced Research Laboratories, Secur-Corp Armored Car Service, North American Robotics, Hell's Gate Disposal Services, and the Good Foods Group, owners of Ralli's Family Restaurants and the Koul-Brau Breweries. Information Databank Category:Information